Talk:Season 2/@comment-3553378-20120904022752
Someone said this with on the HOA Confessions tumblr and I completely agree: Extremely unpopular opinion alert! We’re so close to the end of the season so I felt like confessing my thoughts. Season 2 did not live up to expectations for me personally. I loved how all the characters developed and turned out at the end of season 1. Patricia was the strong willed, determined best friend who would go through any means to get her best friend back. Fabian was smart yet witty at the same time, “looks, brain, charms, all those things you don’t have Clarke.” Amber was vague but intelligent, she was funny and cared about her friends. When the situation called for it, she could step up and be the savior. Alfie was quirky and smart in an artistic way, his alien obsession was cute and a major part of his character. He was sweet when he went looking for Patricia in the laundry room. Jerome I hated in the beginning, I thought he was awful. But as season 1 went on we got to see more his issues and he seemed more real. He was the calm manipulator, he got his way without making a fool of himself. He always seemed in control and confident. Mara was a shy smart character, initially she was helping Patricia look for Joy. She and Mick developed a real relationship while the whole mystery unfolded. She seemed sensible and like she used her brain, she made a lot of mistakes but don’t we all? Mick was my favorite, he was adorable in every sense, I loved his grey jacket, the way he was always eating, and how he was genually the sweetest character. He seemed compatible with every character except maybe Patricia but that has nothing to do with his good nature. Joy was the one pulled from her life, we didn’t get to see much of her but she seemed great from the little bits we did see. She didn’t want to be the chosen one, she wanted to be normal and to be with her friends. She got a new phone under her dad’s nose just to talk with Patricia. Nina was the new girl, the American. The one thing I really disliked was that it seemed like none of the characters had met each other before Nina showed up (if that makes any sense). The whole story revolved around Nina which I didn’t like. She was kind and didn’t step on anybody’s toes. She was awkward and cute with Fabian and she seemed like she was an innocent girl. I fell in love with these characters, Season 2 was like an entirely different group of kids. First there tore away Mick, I will never understand why. Why take away the one constant character? It’s not like Eddie is such a great addition. Removing Mick was my first clue as to how disappointed and angry I would end up. I hate how we haven’t seen him yet, I don’t think we’re going to. It upsets me. Season 2 was a mess. Jerome was reduced to a background character doing stupid things to get a laugh. He lost all of his composure. He was degraded to being shown in a dress, chasing a goose around, eating carrots until he threw up, and looking like a fool the entire season. I miss his stinging wit. But what I miss most was that he was in Sibuna. I don’t know why or how the writers overlooked that. He was made a member, he was accepted. His character could have stayed likable if he was in Sibuna. I will take this opportunity to mention how much I despised Poppy, the most annoying brag of a character this show has ever seen. She was an unnecessary addition that used up screen time. No offense to any of the actors but I did not care to devote 1/4 of the whole storyline to Jerome looking for a gem. Yes it’s going to end up in the Mask of Anubis but the way they had to get it was juvenile. Eddie for me was a disappointment, I can tell you exactly why he was put in. His character is an American Jerome, so the writers must have thought he would be perfect for Patricia. I do not agree. He is annoying, rude, and a waste of screen time that Mick could have had. He is also randomly Mr.Sweet’s son from America, that us just bizarre and doesn’t make any sense. Patricia in this season is unrecognizable to me, she actually seems older than everyone (which makes sense with Jade being 24). She all of a sudden has this gimmick where everything she says is “louder and faster”. But the biggest thing that pissed me off was the complete absence of friendship. With the whole Joy situation not one of her friends stepped up and acted like a friend to her. The girl lost everything, you cannot deny that because it is true. The way Fabian shut her out pissed me off, that’s not how you treat anyone I don’t care if you’re friends or not. Patricia just abandoned her and it breaks my heart. Joy has nothing. She wants to spend time with Fabian, nope he’s Nina’s property. She wants to be editor of the paper, nope Mara really needed to be that because he cares so much about writing right? Joy wants to do something for herself and write for the website competition, nope Mr.Sweet says in her face blatantly to enter Mara. Um, I don’t think so. Mara expressed no interest and it was Joy’s idea. Why can’t Joy have anything. What the show did to her was bordering on abuse. She was verbally beaten up every episode and forced into crying. She was excluded and banished from her friends, from her life. The characters have been trying to blame Joy that she’s changed, but she’s the only one who hasn’t. Go back to season 1 watch the beginning and see how the characters were. Now watch any episode from season 2 and see what they’re like now. The beginning of season 1 was the last time she saw them, now she’s back and they are obviously nothing like the were. Fabian is a stuttering fool who can’t complete a sentence, it’s not cute it’s annoying. Stand up for yourself or go back to middle school and learn how to. Amber is now the generic blond bi*** of the school. The way she treats Joy is unacceptable. She acts like she owns everything, Sibuna included. She is so unintelligent this season she can’t even hold a conversation “do you know anything about omelets?”. Alfie was disgusting trying to win Amber over, it got so bad that he chained himself to a post because Amber wouldn’t date him, that is so unhealthy. Queen Nina finds it acceptable to shoot death glares at anyone who looks at Fabian, she was the one who broke up with him so I don’t see her issue. This season she is bossy and rude, she snaps at everyone. Poor Joy. That’s all I can say. She now has to push her friends away to avoid them pushing her out. What Jerome and Eddie did I will never forgive then for. Publicly destroying Joy like that, Jerome just accusing her of blackmail(um “not everyone is like you Clarke” to quote Mick), the way Eddi,e who has only been there a few months, has the audacity to criticize Joy when he has done nothing but pull pranks and make pouty faces and be a bad influence on Mara to get attention. Jerome and Eddie are despicable. After they make Joy run away in tears Jerome promptly has a big ol’ smile on his infuriating face as he cheerfully tells Mara he lifted her writing ban. Yeah that was really nice, take no notice of the girl who broke down in tears that not one person defended. Also since when does Mara care the slightest about writing and journalism. Rules don’t apply to Mara, she was banned from writing, that means you can’t write. Not oh yeah I can write all the time look at me, I’m Mara! The only character who can almost get a teacher and student expelled yet find it unfair how she was almost expelled. Rules don’t apply to her. Also how could Mara publicly post about Jerome’s personal life, he would care if she told Joy but not if she told the world. I hate how the characters have changed, how they lost all moral value with their treatment of Joy. I hate how people say Joy is a boyfriend stealer because that is not true. She only actually pursued Fabian when Fabian and Nina had officially broken up. Before then she was just trying to get close to Fabian like how they used to be. They were friends and she can hang out with whoever she wants (even if it is Queen Nina’s precious lap dog) The only boyfriend stealer is Mara, she is the only one who would stoop that low. Well, unless you count Alfie and Jerome who tried to ruin and sabotage Mick and Amber’s relationship. There is no mercy for Joy Mercer. Mara never gets any consequences for her actions. She practically got Mick and Ms. Robinson expelled, but no one exploited her to the whole school. Mick had the decency to see she was sorry and he never told his peers what a low, jealous creature Mara could be. And Mr. Sweet should have known from last year that Mara cant handle being a journalist because she doesn’t care one iota about the truth. Mara had the audacity to crop pictures and make it look like Mick was doing something illegal, Joy never did anything half that bad. Jerome could lie, blackmail, steal, and sell out his friends, and everyone will love him because he did one nice thing the entire season. Jerome had no right to publicly humiliate Joy the way he and Eddie ganged up on her. He basically accused Joy of being himself. Joy was doing Mara a favor. She did not try to take credit for it. She even told Fabian she really wasn’t Jack Jackal but he was to prissy to listen to her. Fabian has been a real lost puppy this season, crawling back to master Nina and accepting her ungrateful, unappreciative attitude towards him. The only character I care about it Joy, Nina and Sibuna can reap what they sow.